


Fruit Ice

by madeh18



Series: Pray (not) For Me (now) [7]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drabble, Indonesia!AU, M/M, Romance, bisa jadi OOC, one year age gap
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Seandainya saja saat ini aku masih bisa melihat tawa puasmu saat berhasil menjahiliku.[Part 7/13]





	Fruit Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Koji Yanagi.  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

Kalau mereka sudah bosan makan nasi dan ayam bakar di Warung Spaghetti, mereka biasanya pergi makan es buah di pinggir kali jalan baru.

  


Pertama kalinya mereka ke sana, kebetulan bertemu dengan ibu-ibu pegawai TU. Saat itu masih musimnya kerupuk besar dijajakan oleh pedagang kaki lima di sana. Ukuran kerupuk itu sangat besar sampai ibu-ibu pegawai TU bergosip ria mengenai sebesar apa wajan yang digunakan? Sontak Hatano dan kakak kelas yang dulu sebangku dengannya saat ujian semester satu kemarin menahan tawa. Setelah pergi dari tempat itu mereka pun tertawa terbahak-bahak di atas motor sepanjang perjalanan. Kalau dipikir-pikir mereka memang penasaran juga, sebesar apa ya ukurannya?

  


Terakhir kalinya mereka makan es buah, tempat di pinggir kali yang biasa tutup semua. Jadi lah mereka berputar haluan ke tempat di pertigaan dekat rumah kakak kelasnya itu.

  


Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak mengobrol banyak dengan kakak kelasnya ini, mengingat pemuda itu sudah kelas 12, sibuk dengan segala macam ujian dan kawan-kawannya.

  


Setelah mangkok mereka sama-sama kosong, tiba-tiba pemuda itu meminta Hatano menautkan jemari kedua tangannya sendiri, dengan ruas ketiga dari ujung jari membentuk lengkungan yang seolah sejajar. Berkali ia menggerutu ini maksudnya apa, tapi pemuda itu masih sok kalem dengan tampang pedofil masokis yang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

  


Tiba-tiba Kak Kaminaga meletakkan mangkok kosongnya di atas tautan jemari Hatano.

_  
_

_Sialan! Angkat nggak nih mangkok! Huaaa!_ Dan segala caci maki keluar dari mulutnya.

  


Kakak kelasnya kini tertawa geli sekali melihat tampang Hatano kebingungan antara ingin melempar mangkok ke arahnya atau takut mangkok yang untungnya berbahan melamin ini jatuh. Kan sayang kalau harus bayar es buah sekaligus ganti rugi.

  


Pemuda itu akhirnya mengangkat mangkoknya dari tautan jemari Hatano.

  


Dan walaupun Hatano berhasil memukul pelan kepala kakak kelasnya dengan mangkok tadi, tawa pemuda itu yang belum berhenti membuatnya bahagia.

  


* * *

**  
**

Hatano masih orang yang sama sampai sekarang, kadang menjahili orang lain, namun saat dijahili orang lain ia menggeram sebal.

  


Namun, satu-satunya yang membuat ia rindu adalah tawa puas Kak Kaminaga saat berhasil menjahilinya. Seandainya saja ia masih bisa melihatnya sekarang.

  


* * *

  


Hatano menatap layar ponselnya dengan helaan napas pendek.

  


Ia jadi teringat sekitar lima tahun tahun yang lalu, entah bulan apa, saat terakhir kalinya ia makan es buah bersama pemuda itu.

  


Kakak kelasnya. Teman sebangkunya saat pertama kali UAS di SMA. Mantan kekasihnya yang terakhir.

  


Empat tahun yang lalu adalah hari di mana terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

  


Enam tahun yang lalu adalah hari jadi ia dan pemuda itu.

  


Karena hari ini sudah tanggal 19 April 2017.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) es buah itu dimakan atau diminum ya? atau dua2nya jadi manum(?)  
> 2) teori di bagian kedua lupa banget dapet inspirasi dari fanfik siapa mengenai Hatano(?) Maafkan daku DX


End file.
